


chosen family

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: BatCat Week 2k18, F/M, Injustice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Selina thinks about her relationship with Bruce.Batcat Week 2k18: day 1Fav.comic version - Injustice





	chosen family

**Author's Note:**

> Injustice was basically the only batcat during the n52 and my only hope for this ship in those dark times . So here it is.

"I want to go to the ocean, maybe on a sailing boat," Bruce said as he laid in bed, his arm draped over his head. 

"What?" Selina answered softly.That had caught her by surprise. She wasn't sure if he thought about simple things like vacation anymore.

"Maybe go to the Caribbean or Mediterranean, where it's always sunny," he murmured. She imagined clear skies, white houses, friendly faces. So different from Gotham.

"I thought you were more of a mountain person," she said and he replied with a soft chuckle that was quickly over. He frowned again. The creases over his eyes deeper every year. 

"I'm just so tired, Selina," he told her softly. 

She reached her hand towards his face and stroked his hair slowly. 

"I know." Her fingertips traced his stubbled jaw and his lips and his nose. 

Their relationship had always been complicated. The five years of the insurgence only made it more complicated. She was by his side, always but sometimes even he forgot that he was just a man, playing with gods. He wasn't going to survive and the prospect of Bruce actually dying, scared her. Selina told herself she did what she had to do. It wasn't a betrayal it was an attempt to protect him. He was the only family she had left.

"You should rest," Selina kissed his forehead and pushed herself up, wrapping her arms around her legs.

He sat up and kissed her shoulder, making shivers run down her spine. His hands traced the skin down her arms and her hugged her tightly.

She was surprised to say the least, he had been distant for some time. His mind always calculating the next plan , preparing, thinking of all the possible scenarios. 

She turned around and sat softly on his lap. She grabbed his face and pressed their foreheads together. 

Bruce had always been alone. Or that's what he'd like to think. But she knew deep down, he never wanted to be that way. He'd surround himself with people to fill in the void. In the beginning Bruce didn't allow himself to care about anything outside of his mission even though he coveted family and then Dick Grayson fell into his life and carved his way into his heart and suddenly he became a mentor, brother, and father. Dick changed him and when he died, a part or him died as well. 

Two of his sons dead, Dick and Jason. The betrayal of Damian. The loss of Tim. The loss of his best friend. It was all too much. 

She knew it was too much. The nightmares clouded him, he could barely sleep. 

"Do you want to go to the sea?" He asked her in a whisper. Selina ran her hands down his back, feeling all the scars that marked his body. She knew all of them like the palms of her hand.

"Yes," she whispered back. "You should take me to the beach on a sailing boat." 

Bruce had a small smile. So small. She kissed it. He kissed her back, eagerly. His hands grabbed her waist and her hands buried themselves in his hair. 

She missed him. His lips on her neck. Their bodies moving together. She knew what made him tick and what made him moan. Those are two dangerous things to know about a person. 

Sometimes she was a coward and ran when things got hard. But she loved him and she was going to stay, because he was the only family he had left. The family she had chosen to love.


End file.
